Sex on the Balcony
by S-love705
Summary: Chandler is persistent about having sex with Monica on the balcony. Unfortunately, their balcony is not private! Based on "The One Where Chandler Takes A Bath". M rating, strong smut


Hi everyone! I keep finding sexy story lines while watching Friends, so here's another! This is based on the episode "The One Where Chandler Takes A Bath." We all know the scene, where Monica is trying to convince Chandler to have a bath, but he keeps bringing up Sex on the Balcony. So here it is! (Just a warning, this story does contain a small amount of incest with Ross and Monica)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sex on the Balcony**

Chandler's feet crunched in the hallway, the frost beneath his treaded shoes still trailing behind him. Still shivering from the cold, he reached his doorway and pushed it open, relieved to feel the warm air beginning to defrost his face.

"Hey" he called, waiting for the answering echo from his wife.

"Boy, do I have a surprise for you!" Monica answered, a smile pasted on her face as she walked towards him.

"Sex on the balcony?" he asked hopefully, his mind already ticking as the images started to form.

He heard her sigh in irritation. "No, but someone's really not going to get over that idea, are they?" His face fell, his mind beginning to go blank. She must have noticed his fallen expression, because she leaned towards him slightly, curious.

"Why do you want to have sex on the balcony so badly?"

There were a hundred ways he could have answered her question. Because he wanted to slam into her on a perfect angle which the bed couldn't provide. Because he wanted to have sex in a crazy place. But mostly because he wanted everyone to see the woman he was married to, and the woman that was letting him fuck her.

But she answered for him, reading his mind. "Do you want me on display?" she whispered, slowly gliding towards him. "Do you want me bent over, for all our neighbours to see?" The lust coated her voice, and he could feel himself beginning to harden. "Do you want my face contorting in pleasure while you fuck me hard against the wall? For everyone, even my brother to see? To show how good it feels?". She was in his ear now, the hairs tingling. "Do you want my screams to ring out across all of New York?"

Her hands were running over his chest, slowly slipping down to his slacks. Running her tongue over the front of her teeth, she lifted them back up and pushed his jacket off. "Do you want me out in the cold, so my nipples are ncie and hard for you to suck on?" At these words, he lifted his hands to her back, unsnapping her bra. "Do you want to feel the contrast of the cold and my…._hot pussy"_ she moaned into his ear. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he could feel himself straining. Already, he could picture bending her over the balcony and fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

"Tell me what you want, Chandler," she whispered.

"Fuck, I want you!" he said, and linked his hands around her neck while he pulled her face to his. His tongue forced itself into her mouth, as his hands began to run down her back, seizing the waist of her shirt and slipping it over her head, then pulling her bra off.

"Not here!" Monica moaned. "I need it all outside."

Chandler grabbed her hand and led her out to the balcony. The cold air hit them hard, and he kept moving, his lower heat spurring him on. As she had said, her nipples stood on end, and as promised, he leaned down and sucked on them. Monica threw her head back as he bit onto her nipple, his tongue roaming around the puckered surface. He switched to the other side, sucking the flesh while his hands were grasping her rounded ass.

"Chandler…." She moaned. He slid his tongue lower until it hit the waistband of her jeans. Gazing up at her, he undid the button and lowered the zip, inhaling deeply as the familiar smell of her sex hit him. But so much stronger. He lowered her jeans, his mouth remaining at her lower regions the whole time.

"Lick me, Chandler, please!" Monica pleaded. He obliged, lowering her panties and once again savouring her scent. Her legs automatically spread wider, and his tongue flicked out to touch her clit. He began gently, slowly gliding his tongue up and down her slit.

Then he changed pace.

He pushed her back onto the deck chair and spread her legs wide apart. Then he thrust his tongue into her, jamming it in and out, smothering her walls, her clit, her entrance, anything he could touch. She gasped, moaning, her head held back as her hips bucked forward. He kept sucking on her clit while he thrust 3 fingers into her. She screamed, her hips thrusting, her juice spilling down his hand as he thrust harder and harder, curling his fingers inside her, his tongue biting on her clit. She was gripping the deck chair, her knuckles white. It was creaking beneath her and she thrust forward and back. She tightened around him-

Monica screamed loudly as her orgasm blew. Across the way, Ross looked up from his book to see the side of his sister's face on the balcony. The wall was just high enough so he couldn't see below. He went to look down at his book when he saw Monica standing up, her naked body turned away as she lifted Chandler's shirt. Ross tried to turn, _it was his sister,_ however her beautiful body could not fool any man. He felt himself beginning to harden as he saw her supple curves. He tried to distract himself, he even got out of his chair, but he could not tear his gaze away.

What happened next made him even harder and more shocked. He saw Monica kneel down, her face now level to Chandler's waist, and her head movements were clear. Strangely, this turned him on, seeing his best friend being sucked off by his sister. He could feel a mouth around his cock, not necessarily Monica's, but he could feel the saliva dripping. His hand slowly moved to his jeans, unbuttoning them before sliding underneath and pulling out his hardening cock. He could see Chandler's straining face, his sister's faster head movements, Chandler willing himself not to explode.

And then they turned around.

Chandler faced Monica directly towards Ross, but neither were paying attention to him. He bent her over the side of the balcony, a perfect height for her body to lie on. He spread her ass cheeks wide, then pushed into her.

From his position, Ross knew exactly what was happening. Chandler thrust forward and back, slowly at first, but speeding up. Monica's face was contorted, her hands gripping the edge of the balcony. He reached forward and opened the window, and even though there was a huge space between them, he could hear their moans.

"Fuck, Chandler, fuck that pussy. Harder, harder! You like that? Me on display? You want them to hear me scream? Faster, faster!"

Ross felt his cock grow instantly hard. He pushed his pants down completely and began fisting his cock, the pressure already enough to drive him crazy.

"Monica you're so fucking tight! So fucking good for my cock!"

"Your cock is so big, baby! Harder, harder, harder Chandler! That's it, right there! Fuck, Chandler!"

Ross pumped his hand up and down his shaft, his thumb gliding over his slit as he watched his best friend fuck his sister. Their grunting spilled through the air, surrounding him, and he couldn't get enough. He was beginning to grunt himself, louder and louder as he neared his end. He could hear Monica reaching the same point, as her screams became louder.

"Fuck, Chandler, right there! RIGHT THERE! Yes! Yes! YES! YES YES YES!" Monica screamed, her face scrunching as her pussy began to tighten. Ross felt his own balls beginning to squeeze, and he stared at his sister, and they made eye contact. Monica lost it, her head flipping backwards as she came all over Chandler. Chandler stopped pumping, leaning forward as his load spilled into her. Ross' thumb hit his slit, and he came, his seed running onto his jeans.

Monica's screams still echoed throughout New York. In the next apartment, Joey listened curiously, wondering what the screeching sound was. Checking to see if Monica and Chandler knew, he opened the door to their apartment, calling their names as he entered. His eyes were immediately drawn to the flesh-coloured shapes on the balcony, and they widened as he realised both Monica and Chandler were completely naked. Feeling curious but self-conscious, he tried to amuse himself by habitually opening the fridge, all the while keeping one eye on the naked woman only 10 metres away.

He looked away when Chandler and Monica began changing positions, with Chandler pushing her up against the apartment wall outside. He saw Chandler notice him, and his eyes widened. He must have said something to Monica, because she looked up, a worried yet hungry look in her eyes. She motioned him outside. Cautiously, he made his way to the window.

"She wants another cock!" Chandler said casually. Looking down, Joey saw Monica nod eagerly in agreement, as she reached forward on all fours to tug open his jeans. She grabbed his semi-hard cock, stroking it while Chandler began licking her slit again. She gazed up at Joey before placing her mouth on his thick cock, her lips wrapping completely around him. Joey groaned, his hands roaming the back of her head and thrusting her forward. His hips began to match, so he was fucking her face. He was deep throating her, and she couldn't get enough. She took him out of her mouth and began licking his balls, one at a time, following each with a long lick up his member. He felt like he would explode at any second.

"Chandler, baby, do you mind if I fuck Joey?" Her eyes were pleading towards Chandler. But Chandler had his own lust-filled expression.

"Fuck whoever you want, sweetheart, but be prepared that you may get fucked doubly hard!". Monica began drooling over Joey as she prepared herself. She motioned Joey to sit on a deck chair, and he watched in shock as she straddled him, her tight warmth sinking onto his cock. He groaned, amazed at how tight she was. She grabbed the side of the deck chair and began bouncing up and down on him.

All of a sudden he heard Chandler in his ear, the soft moan making him even harder. "Fuck her, Joey. Fuck her as hard as you can." He obliged, and grabbed her waist, stilling her while he thrust up into her. Monica's head rolled as she let Joey take over, and held onto his shoulders as he pumped up into her. The chair creaked loudly. Suddenly, Monica stopped. Chandler stood behind her, and held her forward, still.

"Does my baby want a fat cock in her ass?" Chandler moaned into her ear.

"Oh, fuck yes." Monica whimpered.

"Does my baby want a fat cock in her pussy _and _her ass?"

"Yes, oh god, yes!"

Monica laid herself flat against Joey as Chandler began to spread her wide and push himself into her. Joey grabbed her face and pushed her face onto his, giving her a wet kiss as Chandler filled her completely.

"Holy fuck, I feel so full! You're both so big!"

"Shit, baby, you're so tight! Your ass is so fucking tight for me!" Chandler grunted, as he slowly pulled out and pushed back into her. At the same time, Joey dropped his hips and slowly began pumping up into her. In silent agreement, Joey and Chandler matched their pace, until soon they were both slamming into Monica.

"Fuck, boys! Fuck, yes! Right there, right there! Fuck me in my tight little holes!"

New York was filled with the sound of grunting, balls smacking against flesh, moaning, panting, and a deck chair squeaking. The cold air was invisible now, replaced with moist sweat. Joey pushed Monica up, and began sucking on her nipples while Chandler reached around and started pinching her clit. Monica's orgasm began rising inside her, a huge tidal wave coming to knock her out.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm cumming boys!" Monica screamed, her pussy and ass clenching onto the huge cocks inside her. It pushed them over the edge, and they spurted themselves into her, her holes dripping cum before them. They all stopped, panting, the deck chair cracked in several places from the energetic weight.

After while, they began to shiver. As they headed inside, Joey walked up behind Chandler. "Nice cock," he whispered in his ear, running his hand up and down his best friends back, before leading him into the warmth.


End file.
